Something I can never have
by TabbyDeschain
Summary: Harry weiß, dass es in dieser Nacht passieren wird...


Titel: Something i can never have

Pairing: Harry/Draco; Hermione/Ron (angedeutet)

Genre: Drama/Romance

Warnings: sad, lime, slash

Summery: Harry weiß, dass es diese Nacht passieren wird

Disclaimer: Niiichts gehört mir und ich verdien damit kein Geld

Viel Spaß

**Something I can never have**

Der Horizont war blutrot.

Keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen, aber Harry wusste, dass der Himmel bald von etlichen schwarzen verdunkelt werden würde.

Er stand an einem großen Fenster, das zu dem Raum der Wünsche gehörte.

Er war hergekommen um allein zu sein, nachzudenken.

Der Raum hatte sich nach seinem Wunsch verändert, er schien riesig, ein Himmelbett mit weißen Laken war fast das einzige das ihn füllte.

Eine Seite war komplett von einem riesigen Fenster eingenommen, das Blick auf die Landschaft von Hogwarts gewährte.

Harry konnte seine Freunde sehen.

Hermione und Ron saßen unter dem Baum, der schon den Rumtreibern einen netten Platz zum ausruhen gespendet hatte.

Seamus und Dean spielten Fußball und lachten, als Neville ängstlich vor dem Ball auswich.

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

Wie unbeschwert sie sich verhielten, in ihren Gesichtern war zu sehen, dass sie sich um nichts Sorgen machten, das Leben genossen.

Harry konnte es nicht. Er wusste es.

Er wusste, dass es in dieser Nacht passieren würde.

Das Ende. Das entscheidende Ende, das zu einem Anfang führen würde.

Er wusste, wie es ausgehen würde.

Er musste sterben.

Sterben um die Welt, in der er lebte, zu beschützen.

Sein Blick fiel auf seine zwei besten Freunde.

Ron hatte einen Arm um Hermione gelegt und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

Die Braunhaarige fing an zu grinsen.

Sie wussten es nicht, sie wussten nicht was kommen würde.

Harrys Lächeln schien noch bitterer zu werden.

Er verspürte nichts als Leere, so sehr er sich anstrengte; er konnte keine Sehnsucht nach der Nähe seiner Freunde fühlen.

Er war froh, dass er alleine war, dass sie nicht wussten, dass es bald zu Ende gehen würde.

Sie würden es noch früh genug erfahren.

Die Wärme, die von den Wänden Hogwarts ausging, kroch über Harrys nackte Arme, doch auch sie schien ihn nicht zu erreichen.

Sein Herz war verschlossen und der Gryffindore wusste, dass es das Beste war.

Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es so enden würde.

Seine Erinnerung fiel zurück zu dem Tag, als er mit Hagrid zum ersten Mal in der Winkelgasse gewesen war.

Seine Faszination für die Zaubererwelt war unendlich gewesen und er verspürte dieses gewisse Gefühl noch jetzt, wenn er sich daran erinnerte.

Der kleine, elfjährige Harry schien trotz all der Erlebnisse in den letzten sieben Jahren noch immer in ihm zu schlummern.

Harry wurde bewusst, dass die Traurigkeit anfing sein Herz zu füllen.

Es war keine Zeit für Erinnerungen an die alten Tage.

Das Rot des Himmels wurde dunkler und die Gefahr kroch über die Berge und Täler Richtung Hogwarts.

Harry war sich sicher, dass die magischen Wesen und auch die Lehrer sie spüren konnten.

Die Schüler Hogwarts, die draußen ihre Zeit verbrachten, ahnten immer noch nichts.

Der Schwarzhaarige schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Klicken.

Er drehte sich um und war überrascht, dass er es nur langsam tat.

Draco Malfoy stand vor ihm.

Einige Strähnen seines blonden Haares hingen ihm ins Gesicht.

Er sagte nichts, sah Harry nur durch seine graublauen Augen an.

„Malfoy" stellte der Gryffindore unnötiger Weise fest und erwiderte den Blick des Blonden, seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern gewesen.

„Ich weiß, dass es passieren wird" sagte der Blonde ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, er sah Harry weiterhin undurchdringlich an.

„Warum bist du hier?" fragte dieser.

„Ich weiß es nicht, es hört sich verrückt an Potter, aber der einzige mit dem ich meine letzte Zeit verbringen kann ist mit dir".

Harrys rechte Augenbraue verschwand unter seinem, wie immer, zerzausten Pony.

Er wusste nicht woher die Worte kamen, aber als sie seinen Mund verließen und die Bedeutung zu seinem Gehirn gelangte, wusste er dass es richtig war es zu sagen, es war als würde ein Stück ihrer Bedeutung zerfallen.

„Ich werde sterben".

Der Slytherin sah nicht überrascht aus.

„Ich weiß" antwortete er.

Harry war es egal woher Malfoy es wusste, am Ende würde es nichts bedeuten.

„Hast du Angst?".

Der Schwarzhaarige wandte den Blick von dem Slytherin ab.

Er horchte in sich hinein, suchte nach der Antwort.

„Nein".

Stille legte sich über den Raum, erst angenehm entspannend, doch mit den Minuten fing sie an zu drücken.

Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl bildete sich in Harrys Brust.

Es fühlte sich an wie Hektik, als müsste er etwas tun.

Er hob den Kopf und seine Augen trafen auf die von Draco.

Das Gefühl verstärkte sich.

Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte nur beiläufig wie seine Beine anfingen sich zu bewegen.

Er hielt den Blickkontakt mit seinem Rivalen.

Seine kehle schnürte sich zu, er schnappte nach Luft, befand sich plötzlich nah an dem Slytherin.

Der Geruch des verbotenen Waldes stieg ihm in die Nase, von den Süßigkeiten in der Winkelgasse, von alten, ledernen Büchern; umhüllte ihn, machte ihn benommen und immer noch war der Sauerstoffmangel da.

Plötzlich fühlte er weiche Lippen auf seinen.

Der Geruch verstärkte sich.

Harry klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an den Blonden, seine Finger gruben sich in den Stoff seines Umhanges.

Draco erwiderte den Kuss, öffnete seine Lippen.

Harry brauchte Luft, Luft zum atmen, zum leben.

Seine Zunge drang in Dracos Mund ein.

Ja, er brauchte es

Verzweiflung übermannte ihn.

Sie stolperten zu dem Bett.

Dracos Hände waren überall, zerrten an seinen Klamotten.

Harry keuchte, als er auf der weichen Matratze landete, ihre Münder trennten sich, nur um kurz darauf wieder aufeinander zu krachen.

Wieder ein Keuchen.

Er bekam immer noch keine Luft.

Sein T-Shirt landete auf dem kalten Boden.

Marmorfarbene Haut berührte gebräunte.

Er musste atmen!

Der Geruch Dracos war überall.

Sie küssten sich, wieder und wieder. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nicht genug bekommen.

Und dann war der Slytherin in ihm, erfüllte ihn. Ein Stöhnen wich von Harrys Lippen, die sofort wieder von den Dracos verschlossen wurden.

Seine Hände krallten sich an den muskulösen Schultern.

Er sah den Blonden an, seine Augen waren geschlossen, er keuchte, während er sich schnell bewegte.

Seine blonden Haare hingen ihm verschwitzt ins Gesicht.

Und dann war es vorbei, der Gryffindore spürte das gewaltige Gefühl, dass all seine Sinne für einen Moment zum Stillstand brachte.

Stille trat ein.

Draco lag keuchend auf ihm; verschwitzt.

Sauerstoff füllte Harrys Lungen, ein befreiendes Gefühl durchflutete ihn.

Er sog die Luft in schnellen Zügen ein.

Er konnte atmen!

Erinnerungen durchfluteten ihn.

Erinnerungen an die Begegnung mit Fluffy, mit dem Troll, er sah die bunten Schriftzüge in den Fenstern von Hogsmeade, schmeckte Butterbier, roch den vertrauten Geruch von dem Essen Hogwarts, sah das Bild seines Paten im Tagespropheten, hörte Hermiones und Rons Lachen, spürte das Gefühl wie es war auf einem Besen zu sitzen.

Nie wieder würde er es erleben, nie wieder mit Hagrid Tee trinken, Dumbledore würde ihn nie wieder über seiner halbmondförmigen Brille ansehen, er konnte nie wieder gegen Ron im Zaubererschach verlieren.

Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, von denen er nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass sie sich gebildet hatten.

Nie wieder.

Er wollte nicht sterben, durfte nicht sterben.

Er weinte nun bitterlich, sein Körper erzitterte.

Draco bewegte sich, sah ihn an; wieder mit diesen undurchdringlichen Blick.

Es war kein Mitleid zu erkennen.

Er legte sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen, strich ihm die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und zog ihn in seine Arme.

Harry weinte weiter, weinte all seine Verzweiflung aus sich heraus, verspürte plötzlich furchtbare Angst vor dem, was in dieser Nacht geschehen würde.

Draco strich durch seine Haare, drückte ihn an sich.

„es wird alles gut" flüsterte er.

Der Gryffindore schüttelte den Kopf:" ich habe Angst" wimmerte er und presste sich noch näher an den warmen Körper.

„So schreckliche Angst".

„Ich weiß" flüsterte der Slytherin.

„Ich will das nicht, ich kann das nicht!".

„Doch du kannst es und du weißt, dass du es musst" antwortete Draco mit einer Sanftheit in der Stimme, die Harry nie vermutet hätte.

„Du wirst das alles schaffen Harry, ich glaube an dich".

Und der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass der Blonde der einzige war, von dem er es hören musste um stark zu sein.

Seine grünen Augen sahen Draco an, eine weitere Träne lief über seine gerötete Wange.

Draco strich sie weg.

„Du bist der stärkste Mann, den ich kenne Harry; du wirst es schaffen, ich glaube an dich" sagte er leise und ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

Eine Pause entstand, in der sie sich nur ansahen.

Harry schluckte, erkannte ein Funkeln in den graublauen Augen, wusste, dass jemand an ihn glaubte, von dem er es nie gedacht hatte, wusste, dass er genau diesen gebraucht hatte.

Er schluckte erneut.

„hast du Angst?" fragte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Ja" antwortete der Slytherin;" ja, verdammte scheiß Angst".

Harry lächelte.

„Du wirst es schaffen" murmelte er.

„Natürlich werd ich es schaffen" grinste Draco.

Sie küssten sich erneut, diesmal sanft.

Der Kuss wirkte beruhigend.

Harrys Angst verschwand.

Er wusste er würde alle retten; die Welt retten, die er liebte.

Also küsste er den Blonden weiter und versuchte die dicken, schwarzen Wolken zu ignorieren, die sich am Himmel gebildet hatten.


End file.
